


A Shortcut to Mushrooms

by hideflen



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Dragon Gossip, Gen, accidental hallucinogen use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideflen/pseuds/hideflen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Temeraire Promptfest 2015. Temeraire has nice tastes, that is undeniable. Before the formation leaves Brazil to go to the Imperial court, he tries to introduce his friends to some of his favorite foods... but foraging goes awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shortcut to Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinLorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLorin/gifts).



Rio de Janeiro, Brasilia

The situation in Rio de Janeiro had slowly but steadily improved after capturing the French transports in harbor, Temeraire thought with satisfaction. He and Laurence had supported Kefentse and Mrs. Lethabo in negotiating with the Portuguese, and although they were still discussing the exact terms a month later, tools and building supplies had already arrived and been put to use to rebuild the city. The sailors had gotten to work repairing and refitting all three transports for the first wave of return journeys to West Africa. The aviators and other dragons had even laid out a covert.

The only area in which the port was found lacking was culinary. Gong Su did what he could to stretch out the recovering herd of cattle, but with the issue of supplying the outgoing ships as well as supporting six more dragons with the addition of the formation, pickings were slim. Temeraire and Maximus had caught a whale even larger than the one he had caught with Kulingile (well, as big as, by his own estimation), but that meant that they must eat it all before it spoiled. He had tried quite a few new fruits, and there was rice in abundance, but the city being partially burnt down by the Portuguese had hampered its spice delivery schedule. Perhaps it was their upcoming visit to the Chinese court to look forward to; Temeraire longed for the savory taste of mushrooms which flavored so many hearty Chinese dishes.

One afternoon, Temeraire and Laurence were meeting with Hammond and Gong Su about the etiquette involved for their upcoming journey. Churki was coiled nearby, Listening, despite the conversation taking place in Chinese – she was, to Hammond's chagrin, setting out to learn the language.

“Once the proper words have been exchanged, we will then be brought in to dinner,” concluded Gong Su. “I expect that since we will arrive in the spring, there will be wood ear mushrooms in the soup.”

Temeraire sighed exultantly. “How delightful. It has been so long since I have had any kind of mushroom. I still recall the mushroom sauce with the beef fat that you made in Cape Town. And even that was only a copy of what Prince Yongxing's Imperial chefs made while I had my cold. I cannot wait to taste Imperial Cuisine again.”

Gong Su had the grace to only chuckle at Temeraire's remark. “Northern cuisine will certainly be a change for you.”

Laurence smiled indulgently, and Hammond made many unnecessary comments about not comparing the food to other, non-Chinese dishes, and the lesson went on. But all Temeraire could think about were mushrooms. Mushrooms in sauce over beef. Mushrooms fried with venison. Even a mushroom broth to cook the porridge which had sustained them during the invasion would have been a treat.

Hammond eventually decided to take a break to make a cup of tea, and Laurence decided that he wanted to write some letters. Gong Su went to supervise the ground crews in preparing their camp's dinner; it was now above his dignity as the Crown Prince's envoy to prepare it himself.

Temeraire was of a single mind: he had to find some mushrooms and beg Gong Su a personal favor to cook them for him. He knew that the other British dragons, even Maximus and Lily, thought him a bit strange for preferring cooked food, and for being nice in his tastes. He felt, however, that if they tasted something so delicious as the mushrooms in sauce with the beef fat he had had in Cape Town, they might understand. The dish that Gong Su had prepared when they were all there had been something like, but the rest of the formation had been ill, so perhaps they had not liked it as much as they might have.

Temeraire figured that although Rio was at a more northerly latitude than Cape Town, he had a decent chance of finding edible mushrooms in the area due to its altitude, similarly hot climate, and proximity to the sea. He would consult with Churki before eating anything, to be safe. He mentioned to Laurence that he was going flying and set off, his tongue flickering to catch any delicious scent.

After a while, he happened upon a waterfall nestled between two halves of a cracked limestone boulder, fallen trees and vines nearly hiding it from view. Sprouting out from beneath the fallen trees and emitting a sour, earthy, and yet nearly roasted smell were several large and creamy-brown mushrooms. What good fortune! Temeraire inhaled the rich scent, and carefully scooped them into the belly netting he had brought along with him. What a treat this will be for the others, he thought as he headed back to camp.

He soared back to their landing ground, and found Gong Su still consulting with the ground crew. Churki was offering advice on which local flora were suitable as replacements for Chinese ingredients. Nearly trembling with satisfaction of his success, Temeraire unhooked the belly netting. As the mushrooms tumbled out, Gong Su's eyes widened.

“Where did you find these?” he asked.

“In the forest, near a waterfall and some rocks,” Temeraire replied. “I think they smell very fine, don't you?”

Gong Su nodded and was about to say something more when Churki's nose descended between them onto the netting. She inhaled deeply, as pleased as Temeraire was when he had found them. “These!” she cried. “Well done, Temeraire, these are delicious.”

Temeraire felt pleased. “Gong Su, would you do me the great favor of treating me to the mushroom and beef fat dish you made so long ago in Cape Town?”

Gong Su smiled, and bowed. “Anything for you, my friend.”

A couple of hours later, Temeraire gathered the formation. “Now I know that you feel that cooked food is a bit strange. It is very efficient when we are on campaign, but it doesn't have to be porridge.”

“I’ll say it doesn't,” remarked Maximus. “Potatoes are all right, but I must say that a nice fresh cow cannot compare.”

“I have asked Gong Su to make my favorite dish, and it is beef, Maximus,” Temeraire continued. “You all have had it before.”

“When?” asked Lily. “They did start cooking more food for us back home, but nothing which you have described your cook making for you.”

“You had it when we were in Cape Town, after we found the cure. This is a mushroom and beef dish which Prince Yongxing’s chefs made me when I was sick. Mushrooms are such a delicious flavor,” he sighed.

“But why do you think we’d like medicine when we’re not sick?” asked Messoria. Some discussion ensued.

“These are different mushrooms, so they are not necessarily medicine,” Temeraire explained. “I found them myself, and Churki assured me were safe. I want you all to try some more exotic cuisine before we arrive at court; Gong Su told us that we would be feasted most grandly upon our arrival.”

This was met with much approval by the other dragons; they none of them were ready for the prospect of another several months at sea, and with a transport even more crowded. Thus by the time that Gong Su called them over for their supper (supplemented with rice, of course), Temeraire had piqued their interest.

“This is my humble attempt at a dish you may taste in the Imperial Palace,” Gong Su informed them.

Temeraire inhaled deeply, and found the scent divine. “Thank you, Gong Su, what an incredible treat.”

With no other ceremony, they tucked in. With much approving murmuring, Temeraire seemed to have brought across his point that cooked food could be delicious. Every grain of rice was licked up, every morsel of mushroom munched. Maximus found the beef to be as tender as was to his liking, and none of the other dragons complained of the spice.

“In fact,” said Dulcia with a hiccup, “I like this better than when we had it in the Cape.” She displayed none of the manic excitement she had on that occasion, though she did stare off into the swaying trees.

As everyone finished their portions, Temeraire felt a little strange. He looked over at the same trees Dulcia had been staring at.

“Have you ever noticed how very many leaves there are on a tree?” she asked.

Temeraire stared at it some more. “No, but they do seem especially shiny today. So lush and green.”

“Not as green as the waves on the shore,” pointed out Lily, as the lowering sun reflected the verdant forest’s color onto the water. “And the water looks so particularly wobbly.”

Maximus raised his head from a contented doze and stared at Temeraire. “Temeraire, old chap, have your wings always been so blue?”

Immortalis, who had been dozing on Maximus’ back, peered over as well. “And have they always had six spines?”

Temeraire wrenched his gaze away from the trees and the water. ”Have they?” he asked, in mild surprise, because although he knew that, it seemed so startling to hear it from someone else. He flipped his wings out, and indeed they were blue-tinged with six spines. They had never seemed to shimmer so before today…

Nitidus flitted his own wings. “The wind feels unusually pleasant rushing past my wings,” he remarked. The other dragons gamely tried it themselves, to much giggling.

When the dust settled, they all laid rather sprawled out.

“I say,” said Iskierka. “Does anyone feel as though we are aboard ship? With the rocking?”

Everyone held quite still, as though they were listening.

“Maybe not at sea,” said Kulingile carefully, “But more like the earth itself were moving.”

Everyone in turn tried to counteract the strange feeling like they were recovering their sea legs, again to many giggles.

Up in the covert, Laurence and Granby stared down at the dragons. “What has gotten into them?” Laurence wondered aloud. “I have never seen all of them act so lackadaisical together like this.”

Granby shrugged. “There hasn’t been much to occupy them this last month,” he said as he fiddled with his hook. “Perhaps they have cabin fever.”

Gong Su came up to them, himself giggling quite uncharacteristically. “I have an explanation, your highness.”

Laurence outright stared at him, he could not help it. “Gong Su, are you quite all right?”

“Oh, very much so. But Churki--” he giggled. “Churki has informed me that the mushrooms that Temeraire found are not so much favored for taste as for their aftereffects.”

Granby looked mildly alarmed, Iskierka only recently having recovered from her illness during their escape from Pusantinsuyo. “Aftereffects? What do you mean?”

Gong Su gestured down the hill to the horde of dragons, writhing and talking excitedly. “They call them ‘wide-eye-wide-mouth’, because one sees more, and laughs more.”

Laurence stood tight-lipped. “Do you mean to say that the dragons are going to all be ill?”

Gong Su laughed. “No, your highness, not at all. I took the liberty of tasting the dish before serving it, and I agree with them: the sky is particularly blue, and all the rest. They are mushrooms for experiencing, rather than eating.”

Granby turned to Laurence. “What on earth does he mean?”

Laurence looked down the hill. Temeraire and the others seemed to have no ill-effects other than a great deal of giggling, like Gong Su. “Well, I imagine they have become intoxicated. If you wished to know exactly how they are feeling, we could have a sample ourselves.”

Granby shook his head and laughed. “I think the thought of you laughing like the beasts is enough for me.” He walked down the hill towards them, wishing to check on Iskierka.

Laurence turned to Gong Su. “Are you quite sure it is safe?”

Gong Su handed him a bowl of what was indeed a very fine-smelling bowl of beef and mushrooms over rice. “You may find that out for yourself.”


End file.
